


Tommyinnit and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Black Eye, Bullying, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dogs, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Jack, School, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: ____Tommy has a bad day?(not clickbait he has the black eye and tear stains to prove it)____
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 377
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Tommyinnit and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobslasagne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobslasagne/gifts).



> LMAO GET FUCKED TOMMY!!!
> 
> anyways
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!! 
> 
> <3

it was valentines day and tommy was fucking upset.

it never upset Tommy before when he wouldn't get a valentine but today, some ass left a fake valentine card in his locker and he embarrassed himself, her weirdly buff girlfriend came up, and to rub into the embarrassment, he now has a black eye. Tommy had to sit in the counselor's office with the two as they sorted stuff out, the buffer girl seemed apologetic as they helped him to the nurse's office.

Neither of his parents could pick him up so he had to trudge through the snow, when he got home, his mother then decided to inform him they wouldn't be home until midnight and that Tommy couldn't stream today and should focus on his homework, which he got all done the day before and lunch that day.

Tommy stomped over to his fridge, grabbing a cold pack and a small towel to wrap it in before holding it to his eye. Tommy has already let the dogs out, Betty following after him as he walked to his room.

Tommy settled into his gaming chair, letting his computer boot up as he pets Betty, she was sitting at his feet with her tail thumping against his desk leg.

"I fuckin' know bets," tommy looked down at her, feeling his anger drain as he looked at her soft face, "hope you had a better day," tommy said softly, smiling at her before looking back up at his monitor.

Tommy checked his discord, seeing he had tons of pings from the sbi discord.

and who knew tommys day could get worse?

Wilby3:25  
@Tomyinit where are you??

Wilby 3:39  
@Tomyinit you said you were free tommy?

tec no blad3:40  
maybe hes asleep  
doesnt he have school?

Wilby3:40  
he got tons of sleep though?  
we slept call  
I basically woke him up

tec no blade 3:45  
ping him more than

Tommy then scrolled to see just how many pings he got from the both of them, Phil started to join after asking what happened before Tommy got to the end of all the pings.

Wilby 4:40  
Tommy, dont worry about it, we got tech to replace you

tec no blade 4:40  
lmao

Tommy sighed as he leaned forward, head in hands but avoiding his bruised eye. He was so excited to film that video with them, he remembers ranting about it during lunch to henry, who seemed just as excited before they went back to exchanging notes.

Tommy fell back, his hand falling back on Betty who just leaned on his knee. Tommy typed back a quick message, 

Tomyinnit 5:30  
Im here now  
Sorry, got Caught up in the school

Wilby 5:30  
it's fine  
the video turned out fucking haliorus

dadza 5:30  
hell yeah  
shouldve been there toms

Tommy let his eyes squeeze shut, his eyes stinging as he started to sniffle. it was so dumb to cry about but everything from the day seemed to finally make him cave, tears slipped from his eyes as soft hiccuping was drowned out by his computer fan. Tommy slipped from his chair and onto the floor, Betty got her way in between Tommy’s legs, breathing in his face.

Tommy laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his face in her neck, her tail thumping against him. Tommy scratched at her gently, most of his tears were dried up by her fur.

Betty yipped softly as soft ringing came from his headphones, the familiar discord ringing filled the area as Tommy softly looked for his headphones before slipping them on and accepting the call from the floor. 

“Ayup toms! What’re you doin?” Jack spoke loudly, he seemed to be having a better day than Tommy which would’ve upset him but slowly undid the knot in his stomach. Tommy fumbled with his mic, never moving from the floor. Betty started sniffing the mic causing Jack to laugh, asking ‘what was that’ softly.

“Sorry, Betty is not minding her own damn business,” Tommy pushed Betty’s head away, Jack laughing loudly in his ears, “Jack doesn’t wanna talk to you, Bets,” Betty laid her head on Tommy’s shoulder, huffing loudly as Tommy scratched at her neck.

“You had a good day, tom?” Tommy sighed, the events of the day coming back, his eye starting to hurt again.

“Fuckin’, it’s been shit,” Tommy huffed out as he grabbed the less cool pack, holding it to his face, the sad and overwhelmed feeling came back as he thought of his day, “Wish I hadn’t gotten up for school but Wil was doin’ my head in ‘bout it,”

“Did’ja wanna talk about it?” Jack asked simply, Tommy could imagine his face scrunched up in worry, his eyebrows furrowed, “Or, we can play rust or minecraft? I’m free,” Jack seemed a bit upbeat now, clearly thinking of different ways to cheer up Tommy.

Tommy smiled as he pulled himself into his chair, Betty trying to follow him up, she did with tiny yelps from Tommy. Betty sat on top of Tommy, trying to curl around him before just leaning on him. 

“Awhh, Bets is crushin’ me!” Tommy whined as he shuffled around to reach his keyboard,  
Jack let out his signature laugh, his chair squeaking as he leaned back.

“It’s her seat now,” Jack giggled in between words, “Get fucked, Tommy,” Jack laughed softly, when it reached Tommy’s ear, it was like everything was way better. It melted away the stress from the day and with Betty leaning on him, he was truly calm.

Dadza 6:13pm  
@tomyint  
Did you wanna join us?  
We’re gonna play mc

“Anyways,” Jack drawled out, “That minecraft or rust session is still on the table,”

Tommy didn’t know what to do. He could hang out with Jack or play with wilbur, techno, and Phil. Tommy was deep in thought when he got another ping.

Wilby 6:15  
@tomyint me and tech are gonna play, phils got old man stuff

Dadza 6:15  
Editing is not “old man stuff,” Wilby

Tech no blad 6:15  
yes it is  
lmao

Tommy held in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as he typed his message out.

Tomyinit 6:16  
Can Jack join Us?

“Oi jack, wanna join me, techno, Phil and wilbur? We’re gonna play minecraft,” Tommy spoke slowly, running his hands over betty’s back who had fallen asleep.

“Yeah, sure, if you guys will have me,” 

Dadza 6;17  
Sure, invite him to the discord server  
Then the mc server

Tommy sent the link to Jack, telling him to join the call and exchanging a small goodbye before he joined the sleepybois call.

“I’ll join you guys after I edit,” Phil said, clicking loudly as Wilbur hummed, “Don’t fuck shit up when Jack and Tommy join, chill minecraft game today,” Phil didn't sound angry but his words still pierced Tommy’s heart.

“Speaking of,” Wilbur began, a smile evident in his voice, “Hello, toms!” he said cheerfully, Tommy could practically see the wave.

“Halllloooo,”

“Hi, Tommy,”

Tommy cleared his throat, giving a small greeting, not trusting his voice as Jack joined the call, letting out a louder greeting causing everyone in the call to either jump or let out a loud greeting back at him.

“Scared the shit outta me, Jack,” Phil breathed out, Tommy could see Phil’s wide eyes with his hand over his heart.

“Careful Jack, you’ll give Phil a heart attack,” Techno joked softly, chuckling to himself as Jack and Wilbur let out a loud laugh. Tommy laughed softly as Phil told Jack how to get into their own little smp.

They had decided to name it sleepy smp, Phil thought it was cheesy which sparked the debate of sleepy smp or The Bois SMP. Tommy hadn’t really cared but stayed sided with Phil when Techno and Wilbur tried to gang upon him. Most of the “war” took place on the smp, eventually, Phil and Tommy lost, Tommy killed and turned into a zombie by Phil, who was grieving over ghostinnit after Techno took his wings which was just Techno burning Phil’s elytra.

They had settled on sleepy smp and a canon truce, all living together in a close area, different houses with connected tunnels that Tommy and Techno spent weekends to make it “aesthetic,” and like a “DnD catacombs,” or whatever Techno had compared it too. Tommy smiled at the memory of him and Phil building a castle. Phil had let Tommy be the king of the tiny village that laid in front of the huge castle.

“Tommy, get on the server and give me diamonds,” Jack caught Tommy’s attention. Tommy logged onto the server, finding Jack with the intent to kill, “There you are, Toms! Give me things,” Jack demanded, clearly playing around as he punched Tommy before crouching.

JackManifoldTV was slain by Tommyinnit using [MCRinnit]

Laughing filled the call, Techno asking if that’s getting put in the lore doc, Jack yelling protest and asking if there was actually lore. Tommy smiled to himself as he ran back to his house to get things for Jack. An iron pick, an iron sword, a few ingots, and the 50 crafting tables that he gathered just from following Techno. 

Tommy crouched at Jack, taking off his armor to throw the items to Jack. Jack seemed elated as he did a dance, laughing at something Wilbur said.

“Is Tommy still here? It’s so quiet and peaceful,” Wilbur jokes, it still stung as laughter filled the call, Tommy barely noticed the lack of Jack laugh before he spoke up.

“Y’know, not everyone has to talk, Wil,” Jack sounded kind of defensive, “Toms is here and being a fuckin’ good lad,” Everything fell silent, Tommy could practically hear everyone blinking before loud typing filled the call.

Technoblade: What are you guys talkin’ about?  
Technoblade; Me?

“No, tech, Wil made a joke about Tommy being quiet,” Phil explained, he sounded a bit unsure.

Technoblade: :thumbs up:

“Sorry, I sounded angry,” Jack sounded a bit sheepish, sighing afterward.

“It’s fine, should’ve been a bit more considerate,” Wilbur said awkwardly, clearly meaning it until Phil spoke up about his editing, asking if anyone wanted to watch it. The awkwardness fell and it became fun and light again as Jack and Tommy built a home.

Technoblade whispers to you: are you okay? /gen

Tommy took a minute to think over his answer, Phil had just joined the server, taking over Tommy’s job to help Jack build and toured him properly. Everything still stung and his face still hurt, he just wanted everything to go away.

You whisper to Technoblade: bad day, just wanna forget about it

Technoblade whispers to you: that sucks, i'm here for you if you wanna talk about it  
Technoblade whispers to you: later we can watch a movie or i can help with your english class  
Technoblade whispers to you: not math though  
Technoblade whispers to you: fucking hate math

Tommy laughed, shaking Betty awake who was now laying on the floor. 

“There he is! Missed your laugh, toms,” Phil cheered, clapping as Wilbur laughed.

Tommyinnit: yeah, thank you. I AM AMAZING

Tommy felt warmed when everyone laughed, hearing Technos pitchy laughter next to Jack’s iconic laughter was an amazing feeling, especially when he was the one who caused it.

Technoblade whispered to you: love you  
Technoblade whispered to you: <3

It was Valentine's Day and Tommy was fuckin’ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, bob!!! Merry Birthday!!!
> 
> take care of yourselfs!!! 
> 
> idk what to say uhhh join the writers block server??? 
> 
> https://discord.gg/tAs5dFFN


End file.
